


A Work of Fiction

by Hypoxia



Series: Red Dahlias [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Blow Jobs, Breathplay, M/M, Mastermind Saihara Shuichi, Masturbation, Multiple Masterminds, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Sexual Fantasy, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 16:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14773166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypoxia/pseuds/Hypoxia
Summary: Was there something at least slightly wrong with Shuichi falling for the very character he had written and designed to counter himself? Probably. Did he care? Shuichi probably lost that ability when he fell in love with Danganronpa in the first place. His breath quickened as he stared down at the boy on his monitor. He knew where the situation was taking him. Shuichi decided that after all he had already done over the past few months, he was too far gone to fight against his urges.In which mastermind Shuichi has fallen in love with Kokichi in the worst kind of way.





	A Work of Fiction

     “Ah…” A light giggle couldn’t help but escape Shuichi’s lips as he ran a hand through his freshly washed hair, droplets of water dripping down the back of his neck. The dim light of his laptop illuminated his room with footage coming in from the Nanokumas; a perfect system in which he could watch everything and everyone. It wasn’t anything beyond a typical night of surveillance. After all, it was only the third day of the killing game and only two students had been executed. 

     God, those executions. Just thinking about the way they had tried so desperately to cling on to the little remaining life they had left. Their wide eyes, suffocated faces, reaching hands… It was beautiful and pathetic and oh so awe-inspiring. It took everything within Shuichi’s consciousness to not break down laughing right then and there. After all, there was nothing more amazing than watching his most wild fantasies come true. 

     Shuichi Saihara: the second mastermind of the 53rd season of Danganronpa. It wasn’t a title that he had quite gotten used to yet. Still, it was undeniable that it fit his true personality rather well. 

     Shuichi was immensely proud of the ‘Ultimate Detective’ persona he had managed to create through his careful planning and observations of the other students. His flair for lying and deception had finally come in handy as the role of the sweet and shy detective went into the spotlight.

_      “No one would expect the love interest to be the mastermind anyway!” _

     That was the pitch he had managed to sell to Tsumugi upon meeting her for the first time, a wild look in his eyes as he explained his plan in great detail. He’d gain her trust and make her fall for this unconfident, scared detective. He’d aid her in the trials and make sure that everything would go according to plan. Once everything had been set into motion and the other students were dead, he’d show himself as the real mastermind, covering for Tsumugi and Team Danganronpa. Well, that was what was supposed to happen anyways had Tsumugi not fucked that one up. Kaede was long dead at this point so he wasn’t sure if he could really call himself a love interest.

     Shuichi sighed as he thought about the beautiful blond. What a twist, he actually liked her in the end. Her overly optimistic personality made it that much more satisfying to watch her struggle in the end as the oxygen was choked out from her throat. That same twisted smile returned to Shuichi’s face. Kaede’s execution had to be his favorite that he had planned right next to Himiko’s. Man, he really hoped he’d live to see that one too. Of course, the executions weren’t the things he was most proud of. No, the thing he was most proud of was currently asleep on his laptop monitor.

     Kokichi Ouma was an enigma of sorts. He was a liar who hated his own lies. Shuichi, of course, had designed the Ultimate Supreme Leader in a way to counter the Ultimate Detective, and although he was expecting Kokichi’s internal moral struggle, he wasn’t expecting the boy to be so forward in his attempts to crack the killing game. In fact, the boy managed to surprise the mastermind with each passing day. Whether it be with his nonsensical scribbles on his whiteboard or with his instigation within the group, Kokichi never failed to surprise Shuichi. In all honesty, he found it rather endearing. But once the lights turned off and the doors were shut, the true personality of the Ultimate Supreme Leader came out, and there was nothing more entertaining than watching Kokichi’s loud, boisterous personality be knocked down behind closed walls.

     In fact, there was nothing that Shuichi wanted more than to unravel that boy and all of his mysteries. Just the thought his made his cheeks, already flushed from the shower heat, turn slightly more pink.

     Was there something at least slightly wrong with Shuichi falling for the very character he had written and designed to counter himself? Probably. Did he care? Shuichi probably lost that ability when he fell in love with Danganronpa in the first place.

     He’d had a plan for Kokichi since the first time they’d met during casting week. A small, timid boy with dull eyes and a terrifying love for the series, Shuichi had fallen for him immediately. 

     He stared down at the sleeping boy’s chest on his monitor. It fell in a steady rhythm, up and down, up and down. Soft, curled bangs fell on his face and over his long eyelashes, framing his peaceful face. He looked so warm, so beautiful. Shuichi’s mind wandered to images of the boy, face down into the bed, flushed cheeks accompanied by racing breaths. Absolutely breathtaking. The lewd images conjured up in his mind began to make his cheeks feel hot as they progressively got worse and worse. Gently, he brushed his hand over the front of his pants. He knew where these thoughts were taking him. Shuichi decided that after all he had already done over the past few months, he was too far gone to fight against his urges.

    Slowly but carefully, Shuichi tossed his laptop aside, not even bothering to close the screen. He rolled over onto his side, the cool fabric of the bed hit his exposed back. It felt icy against the fever that was beginning to spread across his body as the thoughts continued playing.

    His hands quickly slipped underneath the band of his pants as he began to feel himself, gently palming his growing erection. It started soft and slow, Shuichi just appreciating the sensation of the soft fabric against himself. He wondered if this was what Kokichi would do to him; if he would tease him with mischievous eyes and a clever smirk.

     “Kokichi…” Shuichi began to gently moan as he lifted his hips and pulled down his sweatpants whilst thinking about the other boy's eyes, his hair, his mouth. What would Kokichi do with that mouth while on his knees, teasing Shuichi? 

_      “Wow, Shuichi aren’t you desperate?”  _ Kokichi would say, tortuously running a finger up Shuichi’s length with a small smirk. Licking up his length, Kokichi would revel in the feeling of the taller boy shivering against him.  _ “Look at that, you’re already starting to leak and I’ve hardly even touched you.” _

     Shuichi tightened his grip on his member, his own touch making him shiver. Up and down, his hand moved quickly while he stroked himself at an erratic pace. Fuck, he wanted to wipe that stupid smirk off of Kokichi’s face so badly. He wanted to pound that boy senselessly into the bed. He wanted to choke the air out of him. He wanted to take away all of his perceived control of the situation. Shuichi gasped, feeling himself tense against is hand as his blood began to pulse. 

_      “Kokichi, what the hell are you doing?” _

     Even in his fantasies, Shuichi still loved playing the part of the innocent, wide-eyed detective. He immersed himself in it, falling in love with the world of fiction, and all fiction needed a script.

_      “Aw, Shuichi, you look so cute like that! Your cheeks are all red and your eyes look so funny!”  _ With a smile, Kokichi would take the chance to press his tongue against the tip of Shuichi’s aching cock, swallowing the beads of precum that had already begun to form on the head.  _ “Shit…. That’s not half bad.” _

     He’d look so beautiful, acting like he was in control despite his heavy breathing and nervous glances under half-lidded eyes. His pink lips would wrap around Shuichi’s cock just enough to elicit a small moan. With a filthy pop, he’d pull Shuichi’s dick out of his mouth and glance up, varying shades of purple meeting gold.  _ “Just kidding! You really are disgusting.” _

     “Ah…” Shuichi’s soft voice filled the bedroom. His moaning and soft gasps began to match the tempo of his pounding heartbeat; quick, hard and rash. He was beyond the point of caring or guilt. He’d deal with that shit in the morning when he had to slip back into the Ultimate Detective. For now, he was desperate and more than happy to jerk himself off to the idea of sloppy blowjobs from the boy sleeping in the nearby room.

_      “Kokichi, you’re gonna make a mess,”  _ Shuichi would say with a worried tone.  _ “At least actually use your mouth,” _ he’d say _ , _ sliding his cock gently to the back of Kokichi’s mouth, feeling the wetness of the other boy’s tongue envelop him.

_      “Yeah, right, my dear. Look at yourself right now. You look like a whore,”  _ Kokichi would taunt, the words being enough to drive Shuichi right off the edge. _ “Hell, you’re even worse than Miu! Look at yourself, you’re practically begging me to take you in a little deeper.”  _ Kokichi squeezed him gently. _ “Who knows what’s next, maybe I’ll let you fuck me next time.”  _ And with that, Shuichi’s cool exterior would finally snap.

     Thrusting into the smaller boy’s mouth, the feeling of his throat expand as he pushed himself into the warm opening, would cause an involuntary moan to escape his lips. This was it, the exact feeling he’s been looking for. A feeling of pride from looking at the surprised face under him struggling to take in his cock, gagging with the attempts of futile coughs. There was no way that the boy under him would be able to breathe and that alone was enough to light a fire in Shuichi’s very core. He’d hold Kokichi’s head down and push it into his pelvis, feeling him try to swallow, his throat contracting against Shuichi’s length. 

_      “Wow, Kokichi, you look so beautiful like this.”  _ Pulling out just enough to give Kokichi a small gasp of breath, he’d slam back into his throat, feeling the spasms it sent down the other boy’s spine.  _ “You really do look prettier on your knees.” _

_      “Fuck off, you really think you can - mph!” _

     “Shit...” Shuichi was loudly gasping for air, a small grin setting itself on his face. His hand moved in long, fast strokes while his spine curled outwards with every delicate movement. The muscles in his stomach began to contract, his climax coming close.

     Fucking into the smaller’s mouth, Shuichi would laugh with a dangerously quiet voice.  _ “You look absolutely wrecked, you know. So much for the Ultimate Supreme Leader, huh?” _

     Tears were forming in the corners of Kokichi’s eyes making bright purple eyes light up. Drops of spit mixed with precum and sweat dribbled down his chin as moved back and forth, trying to keep pace with Shuichi’s thrusts. The fire, the fight, the falsities were finally beginning to break down and Shuichi was ready to drink up every second of it. 

     The image, the sensations, the noises, it was all too much. A flash of white covered Shuichi's vision as he hit the sweet peak of release, the feeling of his climax washing over him. Hot ropes of white covered his stomach and chest. Struggling to catch his breath, he sat up and looked back at his computer screen to the image of the sleeping boy. Uncontrollable bursts of laughter escaped his mouth, replacing the sound of heavy breathing. 

     He’d break that boy down to his true self eventually. That, he swore to himself.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyyy guess who decided to upload after being mia for months :') Anyways, I've never written anything remotely sexual beyond a kiss so its my first time attempting to write smut. Hopefully it's not too bad though! Also! I just made a tumblr so come talk to me or tell me what to write because I need some fandom friends. As always, thank you for reading! :)   
> ☆ TUMBLR: https://remnantofdespairs.tumblr.com/


End file.
